Southern Cross Shot
is the first group attack that the Cures use in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. It is first used in episode 11 and requires the Twinkle Stick. Description The girls form a circle formation with their left arms outstretched, as they shout the attack's incantation. A star, in their respective colors, shoots out from their left hand. The stars gather together and forms into a bright star that explodes into a multicolored wave. The wave produces four stars, in the Cure's respective colors, that fall into each of their hands. The stars transform into the Twinkle Stick, which Cure Star is seen catching. In the background, the Cures can be heard saying "Twinkle Stick!". In the order of Cure Star, Cure Milky, Cure Soleil, and Cure Selene, they each say their Cure name plus "Twinkle", then strike a pose. The inside of the center star from the Twinkle Stick begins to spin while producing a bright light. The Cures form a diamond formation with Cure Star at the top, Cure Selene on the left, Cure Soleil on the right, and Cure Milky at the bottom. They shout another incantation that creates an enormous sparkling four pointed star with each of the Cure's respective colors in the Cure's positions. The Cures face their Twinkle Stick towards the target, and the star is shot at the target as they yell "Pretty Cure! Southern Cross Shot!". The shot encloses the target, races to the sky before enlarging the four pointed star, which purifies the target. Incantation Japanese All: 空に輝け！イマジネーションの力！ All: トゥインクルステッキ！ Star: スター☆トゥインクル！ Milky: ミルキー☆トゥインクル！ Soleil: ソレイユ☆トゥインクル！ Selene: セレーネ☆トゥインクル！ All: 4つの輝きを今一つに！ All: プリキュア！サザンクロスショット！ Romanization All: Sora ni kagayake! Imajinēshon no chikara! All: Tuinkuru Sutekki! Star: Sutā☆Tuinkuru! Milky: Mirukī☆Tuinkuru! Soleil: Soreiyu☆Tuinkuru! Selene: Serēne☆Tuinkuru! All: Yottsu no kagayaki wo ima hitotsu ni! 'All:' Purikyua! Sazan Kurosu Shotto! Transliteration All: Light up the sky! The power of imagination! All: Twinkle Stick! Star: Star☆Twinkle! Milky: Milky☆Twinkle! Soleil: Soleil☆Twinkle! Selene: Selene☆Twinkle! All: Make the four lights become one now! All: Pretty Cure! Southern Cross Shot! Trivia *As of episode 25, the majority of the attack (the Cures' faces and bodies) has been reanimated. Gallery Southern Cross Shot! Cure Star's pendant shining.jpg|Cure Star's pendant shining Southern Cross Shot! The Cures calling forth the Twinkle Stick.jpg|The Cures calling forth the Twinkle Stick Milky's hand up.png|Cure Milky with her hand up Southern Cross Shot Soleil's hand up.png|Cure Soleil with her hand up Southern Cross Shot Selene's hand up.png|Cure Selene with her hand up Southern Cross Shot! Cure Star holding the Twinkle Stick.jpg|Cure Star holding the Twinkle Stick Southern Cross Shot! Cure Star with her Twinkle Stick.jpg|Cure Star with her Twinkle Stick Southern Cross Shot! Cure Milky with her Twinkle Stick.jpg|Cure Milky with her Twinkle Stick Southern Cross Shot! Cure Soleil with her Twinkle Stick.jpg|Cure Soleil with her Twinkle Stick Southern Cross Shot! Cure Selene with her Twinkle Stick.jpg|Cure Selene with her Twinkle Stick Southern Cross Shot! The Twinkle Stick glowing.jpg|The star-shaped crystal of the Twinkle Stick glows in a bright light Southern Cross Shot! The Cures with their Twinkle Sticks.jpg|The Cures about to perform their first group attack Southern Cross Shot! The Cures performing the attack.jpg|The Cures in formation as it represents the Southern Cross STPC11 The Cures performing Sothern Cross Shot.jpg|The Cures performing Southern Cross Shot as it lights up the night sky Video Category:Attacks Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Attacks Category:Group Attacks